Seduction Of The Soul
by ByeByeMissAmericanPie
Summary: He knows that it doesn't count as surrendering because he never really fought for Rachel in the first place.


_"Seduce my mind and you can have my body, _ _Find my soul and I'm yours forever."_

Rachel Berry is sneaky hot. Now, Finn Hudson will never admit this to _anyone, _because his friends basically get their kicks throwing slushies at Rachel and the likes of her. Finn knows that he shouldn't go along with it, and he has managed to get out of actually throwing a slushie himself, but his high school career depends on his ability to laugh when he sees a peer dripping in the cold liquid, trying not to cry. Throughout his previous schooling, teachers have given them the same lecture about how being a bystander was as bad as being the bully and Finn tries not to think about this, because he was that kid who went around at recess and made sure everyone was behaving. Not that he was a nerd or anything, being a 'peer mediator' was considered _cool_.

Finn doesn't really get why they slushy people. Sure, that Jacob kid with the afro kind of had it coming because he always follows them around with that stupid camera but why Rachel? Sure, she's kind of bossy, annoying and _insane_, but can't Puck see those legs? Finn thinks it was kind of hard not to, considering how short her skirts and dresses usually are. Normally, dressing with clothing that short would be considered... ahem... promiscuous. However, Rachel's clothing is covered with pictures of bunnies and cats, so it kind of takes away from any... sleaziness. Maybe that's why none of the other guys notice her, (except for Jacob Ben Israel, that is) because she dresses like a preschooler. Despite the..._different_ clothing choices, Finn can still totally see how hot she is. Like he said, sneaky hot. The kind of hot that's sneaky.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Rachel Berry knows why other people are mean to her. She understands perfectly why she is a target (their main target, if she may add). They just don't get her, all the Neanderthals who go to her school. They think she's bossy because she has goals and helps other people push toward theirs, too. They think she's annoying because of how enthusiastic she is. They think she's altogether insane because she is so ambitious she can't have one conversation with someone without going into detail about the magnificent career as a Broadway actress that lies ahead of her. What she doesn't understand is their problem. Are they such dull creatures that they can't appreciate talent when it's right in front of them? She has a gift and she wants everyone to know. You'd think they'd be happy that a future star is telling them all these things about her. They could sell it to the paparazzi someday. However, they seem to not want to hear her- talking or singing. When she sings in the hallways, there are moments before Ms. Sylvester tells her to be quiet that she can see that glint in their eyes and she knows, that even for a second, they recognize that she has something special and are jealous of it. However, instead of admitting their envy, they throw sugary drinks at her and laugh. Those Neanderthals think that it's _funny _that she wears sweaters with cute, fuzzy bunnies on them. They think it's_ hilarious_ when she uploads videos of herself singing on Myspace. Like Rachel said, they just don't get her. The kind of 'not getting' that results in torture.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Finn decided that today is the day he's going to do it. Puck has been telling him to 'get some' because he's seventeen and hasn't so much as touched a girl's breasts before. Puck said Quinn Fabray was totally into him and that's cool because she's totally hot and really beautiful, but she's such a prude. Plus, Finn would never actually date her because she's kind of a...well, bitch. Finn's mother always taught him to be respectful to women, and he's pretty sure that calling them prudish and a bitch isn't being respectful, but Carole also taught him to always tell the truth, so... Finn is also aware that trying to get Rachel Berry to hook up with him isn't exactly what his mom would call respectful either, but hey, after all, it _was _Rachel who went to one of those stupid Celibacy Club meetings in freshman year and claimed that girl's wanted sex just as much as guy's do. He only joined that club in the first place because he thought that they'd be talking about sex, and it's not like he was a pervert like Puck, he was just kind of uneducated about it and was hoping to learn more. Let's just say, that was Finn's first and last meeting, and he was pretty sure it was Rachel's, too.

So, he figures if Rachel wants sex as much as he does, why not, right? Actually, thinking about it, she'd probably be really happy about it. He's technically doing her a favor. He finds her in the auditorium at lunch. Finn knows she eats lunch in there because everyone makes fun of her for it, but he guesses that it has got to be better than sitting in the cafeteria and getting like, food thrown at her or something. Rachel is sitting on the stage, eating a sandwich and swinging her legs to the beat that she is softly humming. Finn thinks she looks kind of cute, and _those legs... _"Hey, Rachel." He calls out as he causally saunters down the aisle of seats, his hands in his jean pockets, hoping to look carefree and badass.

Rachel doesn't seem to think that he's either of these things as she clutches her bag to her chest as if he was going to take it and run. She has an eyebrow raised and a suspicious look placed upon her face as he gets closer to the stage. When he finally comes to a halt in front of her, he looks at her for a moment, hoping she'll say hello or something because he is getting kind of uncomfortable.

"Are you talking to_ me_?" Rachel hisses, holding her bag tighter, if possible. She scoots back a bit, folding her legs underneath her.

Finn doesn't bother trying to hide his confusion. "Umm.. is there anyone else named Rachel here?" He supposes that this could have sounded rude and sarcastic, but he supposes that Rachel could see the plain bewilderment in his eyes and realized that he was being genuine, because she suddenly changes her whole attitude.

"Well, of course not!" She speaks brightly, scooting back and letting her legs dangle yet again. She realizes her death grip on her bag, planting it by her side and offering him a wide smile. "Hello, Finn."

He realizes that this chick really is insane. "Um.. hi." He wants to hit himself for being an idiot, but Rachel giggles and he thinks that it's a good thing. So she doesn't think he's a thief and he got her to laugh, so she'll totally want to have sex with him, right?

He didn't really think about what to say to her once he found her, so he didn't say anything for a few seconds, just looking at the floor with his hands in his pockets, his sneakers scuffing each other.

"So what's up?"

Finn's head snaps up and he stares at her with wide eyes. A part of him- the small, rational part of his mind- is calling him an idiot because well really, what did he expect Rachel to say? Yet, the larger part of him is just absolutely shocked that something so ordinary as _what's up_ could come out of Rachel Berry's mouth.

When she stares at him expectantly, he realizes that he hasn't answered her. "Oh, um, not much."

"Oh, well that sounds positively boring!" She chirps. "I was just practicing the song I will sing when I audition for NYADA next year! NYADA is the New York Academy of Dramatic Arts, by the way. I will be singing 'Don't Rain on my Parade' from my favourite musical 'Funny Girl'. I've been singing it since practically birth and I have perfected a long time ago, but I want to make sure it stays that way! Of course, I took a break to eat my vegan sandwich. I'm a vegan, by the way."

Forget being normal. She's_ crazy_. Like, really crazy. Rachel talked so fast that he wasn't even sure what she was saying and he had a feeling that even if she somehow slowed down he probably would still have no idea. The only thing he really got was that she was a vegan and that freaks him out. How can anyone survive without meat or even like, eggs? Does that mean she's never had bacon and eggs before? He's so busy processing this he doesn't come up with a response for her. The bell rings before he can mumble something idiotic or she can go on another one of her maniacal rants.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Rachel is confused. Finn Hudson had talked to her. It wasn't even just to say 'How's Glee club, loser?' before throwing an extra large ice drink in her face (though somehow she knows that _Finn_ would never slushy anyone). She has always known that Finn Hudson is different than everyone else at this school. He's extraordinary- he just doesn't realize it. Which is why Rachel is left both elated and confused at the conversation that occurred between Finn and herself. She's elated because well, _Finn Hudson_, possibly the most gorgeous, kind and endearing man in the world as far as Rachel is concerned came and talked to her and acted _awkward_ around her. What's not to be absolutely ecstatic about? However, she's also extremely confused. Why would well,_ Finn Hudson,_ possibly the most gorgeous, kind and endearing man in the world as far as Rachel is concerned come and talk to her and act _awkward_ around her?

She tries to give him the benefit of the doubt. Maybe he's changing, finally setting himself apart from those Neanderthals. She almost wants to be naive enough to believe that. However, she isn't and she knows- she just _knows_ that he wants something. The 'what' part of it is still a large mystery to her, despite the fact that she has been puzzling over it for the several hours that passed since it occurred. This is odd, because she's very intelligent, you know. Her best bet is that those _football players _(and sadly she realizes that includes Finn, as well) came up with some sort of scheme. They are always wracking their tiny brains for new, fresh ideas to make her miserable. Maybe they found out about her slight adoration of Finn and decided it would be funny if they get him to string her along for awhile. _But Finn wouldn't do that, would he? _

_. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ._

He has decided that he still wants to go through with it. Sure, Rachel talks like an insane amount, but it was kinda cute, y'know? Plus, those legs make any useless jabbering that he'll have to listen to totally worth it. He finds her in the auditorium the next day and actually summons the nerve to jump up and sit on the stage next to her. She says 'Hi, Finn' before he has a chance to say anything and he thinks that's a good sign.

"Hey, Rach," He replies and she gets this funny look on her face and he's confused because _she_ talked to _him _first. She soon returns to normal (well as normal as she can be, anyway) and asks, "What's up?"

"Not much." He grins, because he still finds it so weird to hear that come out of her mouth. It seriously makes her seem like an alien or something. Realizing that if he doesn't say anything else, she'll just start talking about stuff that doesn't make any sense, he adds, "I had a spanish test this morning. I bombed it." He mentally slaps himself after that, because he literally made himself sound like an idiot.

Rachel turns so that she is facing him. "Does that mean you did good or bad?"

"Um, bad." He says. "Like, really bad."

"Oh." She frowns. "That's not good at all."

"Um, no." He says.

"I thought the word 'bomb' was used in good expressions. For example, 'The movie was the 'bomb'."

Finn wants to laugh, but the more he thinks about what she said the more he realizes she has a point. "Huh." Is all he says and he chuckles, but instead of laughing_ at _her, he's laughing because she's actually pretty funny. And smart.

Rachel seems pretty pleased with herself, but then again, when isn't she? "In the future, you should just say you did bad. It saves a lot of confusion."

"I'll try to keep that in mind." Finn promises, finding himself still grinning. She smiles a little, and he thinks that she probably won't slap him when he tries to hook up with her.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Rachel slaps him. Now, she isn't one that usually resorts to violence, but in this particular situation, she thinks it is perfectly expected that she hit Finn Hudson as hard as she can in the face. She would have punched him, but she isn't really sure if she's supposed to keep her thumb tucked into her fist or not. She wouldn't want to risk a broken thumb- it could be damaging to her Broadway career. Besides, the loud sound of her palm against his cheek and the way his head snapped to the side was oddly satisfying for Rachel. The hand shaped red mark on his cheek made Rachel smirk with pride. Oh no, she's sadistic. Well, he _deserved_ it. It has been about a week since he started finding her on stage at lunch and striking up a conversation, and Rachel really thought that they were becoming friends. She should have known that Finn Hudson is exactly like his Neanderthals buddies. Why would she put so much faith into believing that he could possibly be different?

When he walked into the auditorium today and took his place next to her on stage, she expected it to be like the last few lunches. Him, slightly quiet, awkward but of course funny and adorable, and her, eager, happy and yet confused. They managed to have interesting and amusing conversations, and Rachel figured that he kept coming back because he was enjoying himself. She's so naive.

He had greeted her with the 'Hey, Rach' that he seemed to naturally begin using. He hadn't noticed, but Rachel sure had, and every time he had used it, she just wanted to cry tears of joy. They began talking about her love of musicals and Finn said that his stepbrother, Kurt Hummel was totally into them, so he knew a bit. This led to them talking about Kurt. He goes to an all boys school because he used to be bullied so badly about his sexuality. Rachel now believes that Kurt is her platonic soulmate. (He appreciates musical theatre and is obviously accepting of homosexual relationships, which Rachel needs in friends because of her two Dads.) They talked more about her future plans and New York city, and Rachel thought they were both enjoying themselves. Apparently Finn didn't care at all about musicals or Kurt of New York because _apparently_ all he had on his mind was _sex_!

It happened during a silent moment; Rachel was taking a sip of her water when Finn mumbled "Rach, do you wanna... hang out sometime?"

Rachel nearly spit out her water. "Like a date?" She squeaked, "Or just as friends?"

"Um.." Finn had begun scratching the back of his neck, which Rachel had come learn that he did that particular habit when he was nervous. (She just _knew_ he was going to ask her out.) What came out of his mouth took them both by surprise. "No, like... um... I was thinkin' you could come over and we could like, go at it, y'know?"

"Go..at..it?" Rachel tried to decipher what on earth he meant, and when Finn's face slowly changed to red, she figured it out. "You mean you want us to _shack up_?" She shrieked this last line, and Finn blushed brighter.

"No! Of course not! Well, yes, actually. I-I-"

At this point, Rachel slapped him and ran out of the auditorium in near tears that were a mix of emotions including a raging fury, but mostly disappointment.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"Stupid, stupid, _stupid_... STUPID!" Finn starts banging his head on the fridge. It's not like he planned to do that, he really just innocently wanted a glass of soda. But then he saw the package of eggs and it reminded him of Rachel, 'cause she's vegan and stuff. And vegans can't eat eggs. This led to him assaulting the poor appliance with his forehead. After the _mortifying _lunch experience, (_could you be any smoother, Hudson?_) he tried to forget about it for the rest of the day, but even finding sin curves and learning about life in the trenches during the first world war wasn't enough to distract him. He had kept telling himself that it was no big deal, there were other girls, and he just had to watch his word vomit. That couldn't stop him from beating himself up emotionally (and now physically).

"What on earth are you doing?" Squeals a voice that could rival Rachel's in pitch and dramatic undertones.

When Finn doesn't answer, Kurt marches right up to him and places a hand between his brother's forehead and the refrigerator. This makes Finn pause because, well, he _knows_ that Kurt would freak if he hurt his hand. (Can you even imagine how a bruise could ruin an outfit?)

Now that Finn is done abusing the inanimate object and opts instead for rubbing his forehead, Kurt arches an eyebrow and asks, "What were you doing, Finn?" His tone catches Finn's attention- it's like when you were little and you'd be creeping down the stairs with the stash firmly in your hands and you'd be rounding the corner to finish and suddenly your mom would be there and she'd stare you down until you surrendered the cookies.

Somewhere, from wherever she was, (probably in her room recording herself singing a Barbara Streisand classic to later upload to her Myspace) Rachel supplied the word from her crazy big vocabulary.

_Condescending, Finn. He's being condescending._

"Dude," He says, rolling his eyes. "I'm not like, sad-is-nic or whatever."

Kurt's eyebrow arches again, this time in amusement. "Sadistic? Is that what you mean?"

"Um, yeah. I think so."

Sitting down at the kitchen table and crossing his legs, Kurt reminds Finn of one of those shrinks you see in those teenage angst movies. "What's eating you?"

Shrugging, Finn tries to blow it off because he definitely does not want to talk to Kurt about this. Kurt would tell him that he's an idiot, and Finn really doesn't need to here that right now. He knows what he did seems weird, but it makes sense, right? Kurt wouldn't get that. And apparently Rachel didn't, either. Which sucks. Sure, there are other girls, but Finn kind of wants Rachel. (_Too bad you blew it, Hudson._) He has come to realize that Rachel is contagious. She's like chicken pox-once you come in connect with it, it's there. The more you scratch it, the itchier it becomes. But she's prettier than chicken pox. And she has better legs.

"Come on, Finn. Please tell me." Kurt's a nice guy, Finn knows. He just doesn't really get the whole 'guys don't want to talk about their feelings' concept. Coming to the horrifying realization that Kurt will not give up until he knows, Finn decides to just get it over with.

"I won't give up until I know." Kurt says.

"Alright, dude." Finn inhales, then blows it out; a sigh, resignation. "I asked this girl to hook up with me."

"What?" Kurt asks, an eyebrow again raised; this time in disbelief. "Are you joking?"

"No!" Finn huffs. "Just forget it."

Kurt just sits there and chuckles, and Finn decides that telling Kurt was about as bad as he thought it would be. He opens the fridge and stares at the package of eggs, and with Kurt's laughter echoing in his ears, suddenly Finn feels even more like that reprimanded child.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Rachel's heels sound across the stage as she hurriedly scurries away. It was stupid to come here, she realized. Of course he'd come looking. However, at the same time, she also thought that maybe he tried and failed, so he'd move on to someone else. She should have known that the chase was just as much fun as the prize and he wouldn't give up.

"Rach, wait!" Finn jumps up on the stage and jogs toward her as she continues pushing her way past the curtains and down the stairs. "Fuck. I've been wanting to talk to you all weekend. I don't know where you live, and you weren't listed in the phonebook and no one else seemed to know where you live or what your number is and I found your Myspace but you don't have it listed there, either."

Rachel pauses and stares at him for a moment, shocked that anyone could give her talking speed a run for it's money. "We took our number out of the phonebook when people wouldn't stop calling and being rude to my Dads about their sexuality. And I guess no one cares enough to know where I live."

"Oh." Finn doesn't seem to know what else to, and he keeps his gaze on the floor.

In the silence, Rachel remembers. "Look, Finn. I don't know why you're here, but from what happened on Friday, I assume it's not because you like my company."

Her words are like a knife, scraping and teasing and stabbing and she realizes that she has all the power, because she has all the words.

"God, Rach. No." Finn runs a hand through his hair, seemingly too distraught to choke out the four words she desperately wants and even needs to hear.

_I didn't mean it. _

(_You call the shots here, Berry. Remember that. Don't you dare let him know how much this hurts.) _

"Oh...well," Rachel says with false nonchalance._ (She's going to be on Broadway, after all. That's not all about the singing.)_ "I suppose I understand- boys and their hormones, and all. It would simply be ignorant of me to judge you based on that. Besides, it wasn't a big deal. We're not even really friends."

Rachel thinks that she sees an expression of hurt pass over Finn's face, but it quickly becomes polite. A face you'd show a stranger as you hold a door open for them. "I'm sorry, Rachel."

_ Why couldn't he just say that he didn't mean it? _

_ . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . _

Finn just sits on his much-too-small-for-him bed and stares up at the cowboys dotting his walls in hope that they will give him some guidance. All they do is remind him how young and childish he still is. He's no better than Puck, or the rest of the guys on the team. In a way, he's worse. At least they're straight forward when they want something. He led Rachel on. He didn't mean to, but he now knows that he did. Though he really likes being Rachel's friend (or at least that's what he thought they were) and sometimes he would find himself forgetting all about asking her if she wanted to hook up with him._ Still, those legs... _

He realizes that if he had continued being Rachel's friend and eventually maybe became her boyfriend, he could get all kinds of great stuff, not just the sex. Rachel is way more than her legs. Or her butt.

He kind of wants to start banging his head off the refrigerator again because he's an idiot. Instead, he lays down on his small bed with his calves dangling off, thinking about what he can do to make the whole situation right again.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

He has stopped trying to find her, and Rachel is nothing but disappointed. She now realizes that she was just a game- one that he was okay with losing. To top everything off, Finn is now dating Quinn Fabray. _(So, okay, he just wanted sex with Rachel, but he'll date Quinn.) _Rachel doesn't really know what to think, and she can't find it in herself to be angry anymore, because it makes perfect sense that he would want to be with the blonde cheerleader rather than her. She can't blame him, because that's just how the universe works. _(Well, high school at least.)_

She first notices them together about a week after she talked to him in the auditorium for the last time. They are sitting at the same lunch table, which is nothing new. The newfangled occurrence is that Quinn Fabray is perched on Finn Hudson's lap. They are both giggling as she feeds Finn a fry. The whole thing truly is the definition of vomit-inducing. Now is the part in the movies where Rachel complains to her friends, and they bash Quinn or Finn to make her feel better. (Example: _Their names rhyme, that's so stupid and not cute at all_.) However, Rachel has no friends to cheer her up and after she pays for her meal, she grabs her tray and leaves the cafeteria, heading to the auditorium and trying to pretend that she hasn't seen a thing.

(_But she has, and even though she isn't angry, it hurts._)

It hurts a lot.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

He's not really sure how asking Quinn Fabray out was going to make the situation right again, but his logic is something along the lines of this: He's the quarterback, he asks out the head cheerleader and Rachel continues singing and eating in the auditorium and McKinley's social status stays the way he supposes it should. He just doesn't understand why he feels like he's surrendering.

Puck is really happy (if not a little jealous, Finn thinks) with his friend's new relationship, but Finn decides that if he has to be fed lunch by Quinn one more time, he'll probably get one of his teammates to throw the ball at his face, hopefully hard enough that he'll get knocked out long enough for Quinn loses interest. It's not like he doesn't like her, because he does. She's pretty and she smells nice and she lets him touch her boobs under her shirt (but over her bra). However, there's some not so good stuff, too. Like, whenever he's around her, he kind of feels not funny and stupid. (Rachel always made him feel hilarious and smart.) She's also really clingy. She follows him around constantly, and whenever they're together, she smothers him. (He knows that Rachel would give him just the right amount of space and not make his friends uncomfortable with tons of PDA.) Also, why on earth does she wear her cheerleading uniform_ everyday_? She can't have practice everyday, can she? Even if she does, can't she just bring it and wear it only to practice? Like, he doesn't wear his letterman jacket everyday. (Rachel's crazy animal sweaters and knee socks just add to her personality and make her more interesting.) She can be really mean, too. She talks about a lot of people behind their backs and says awful stuff. She can just get away with it because she can also be really nice even though most of the time she's not. Not to mention the fact that she's _Quinn Fabray_, and more than half the school population is terrified of her. (Rachel has the biggest heart of anyone he's ever known and even though she isn't well liked, she tries to be nice to everyone, and that makes her all the more admirable. She taught him that word.)

He realizes that Rachel also has flaws. She talks more than she listens (but she always makes sure to listen as well). She can say mean things about some people (but it is usually after they had done something awful to her, and she alway tries to make a positive comment along with it.) She's kind of bossy (but that's only because she wants everyone to reach their full potential, so her intentions are good.) Finn kind of finds all her flaws endearing (Rachel taught him that word, too) in a way that he can't see Quinn's.

For a second, Finn thinks pleasing the school with his relationship with Quinn isn't has important as pleasing himself, but that passes as he realizes that he screwed things up with Rachel, so it doesn't matter anyway. That's how he finds himself again sitting down to lunch and having Quinn climb onto his lap and feed him his chips.

He knows that it doesn't count as surrendering because he never really fought for Rachel in the first place.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

She's not really sure when or why she snaps. Over the past few weeks, Rachel has become used to seeing Finn and Quinn together as a couple. It has become so obvious that he's not at all in to the relationship like she is. He looks awkward, out of place and just all together really uncomfortable. Rachel knows this isn't just wishful thinking- her brain would never trick her that way, especially with how well she takes care of it. No, this isn't wishful thinking. Finn Hudson just doesn't like Quinn Fabray. He likes Rachel Berry. Now, she knows that it sure seems like wishful thinking, but it really isn't. Finn was also comfortable with her, always involved in their conversations and always seemed happy when he was talking to her. She realizes this may be a tad bit of a stretch, someone like him liking someone like her and all, because come on, she's_ Rachel Berry_.

Then again, come on, she's _Rachel Berry_.

Her name can get two definitions, defined by different people. Most of the school population would keep it simple and say, 'loser'. Rachel would also keep it simple and say, 'star'. She's going places. She may not be as pretty or well liked as Quinn, but Rachel has plans and she'll stop at nothing to make her dreams come true. _(Didn't Shakespeare say something about overcoming flaws once?)_ One dream of hers that she would like to come true is Finn Hudson and Rachel Berry is nothing if not determined.

So, with this in mind, when she sees Finn and Quinn sharing a sloppy kiss in the hallway, she's livid. Now she'll have to get Finn to disinfect his lips before trying anything on her. She decides to wait until lunch to speak with Finn, because she has advanced english and she can't be late.

At lunch, Rachel doesn't give it much thought. She just storms into the cafeteria and (bravely, if she may add) walks up to Finn's table (which also houses all the other football players and cheerleaders, if she may add). For a split, comical second, they all just stare at her as if she were a dead mouse on the floor that suddenly got up and started doing ballet. It's Santana, a cheerleader, who finally speaks. "What are you _doing_ here? Do you _want _an extra slushy today?"

"No, thank you. I only brought one spare change of clothes and have had to use them already today, courtesy of Mr. Evans." Before anyone has a chance to reply, she turns to Finn who is just sitting there, with an odd (but cute) mix of horror and confusion on his face. "Can I speak to you?"

"Absolutely _not_, man hands." Quinn says. "Now run along to the library or wherever you spend your lunches alone."

However, Finn is getting up (abandoning his ham sandwich) and following her out of the cafeteria.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

He's really confused. Don't get him wrong, he's happy too because he really missed Rachel and stuff, but he's mostly really confused. "Um, Rach," He finally says as they are walking up the stairs to the stage, "Why do you want to talk to me?"

They have just made it onto the stage, and Rachel stops and turns around. They stand there, facing each other, just Finn and Rachel for a few moments, until Rachel pounces on him.

There lips meet in a messy, crazed way that turns softer and tentative as Finn places his hands on Rachel's waist and pulls her closer. There's warmth spreading form his head to his feet and he didn't know kissing someone could feel this good and _God, she's amazing _and _why didn't he do this sooner. _

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

_Two years later_

Their clothes have long been shed and it's a flurry of hands and lips, but at the same time it's soft, passionate and so much like their very first kiss because it's a question- _am I doing this right? Are you okay with this? _

The answers all seem to be yes because the air is heavy with moans and Finn whispers _I love you _into Rachel's mouth and he can feel her smile. He slides into her, and her legs wrap around his waist and he's not going to last long at all but who can blame him, really?

_God, those legs..._


End file.
